Extraordinary
by Fillion
Summary: Brittany S. Pierce; typical girl next door living the quiet suburban dream with her aunt and uncle. Until she meets HBIC Santana Lopez and fate lays a hand; sending them both into a new world and something extraordinary.
1. Beginning

**CHAPTER ONE**

Beginning

_Knock, knock._

The morning sun slowly rose and peaked through the leaves of a big and beautiful oak tree. The autumn wind danced around the leaves, flickering the light across the bedroom window and hitting the face of a young teenage girl. The light glistened over her blonde hair and pale skin. Her eyes shone in the light with the palest blue. She looked tired, but not from just waking up.

_Knock, knock. _

"Brittany?" The bedroom door opened slowly. An older woman with red hair and a calm and kind face took a step into the room. She smiled gently towards the young girl who was sitting on her bed with her back facing the door, already dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Breakfast is ready whenever you are, sweetie."

Brittany turned her head slightly towards the woman, a small smile gracing her lips. "Okay, Auntie. Thank you."

She then turned away back towards the window as the door closed behind her. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, basking in the light from the sun. She sighed again, her breath was unsteady and shook against her lips as she exhaled. Her hands gripped and clenched the covers of the bed. Brittany opened her eyes and looked around the room for some sort of familiar comfort. Her room was a little messy with some various clothes scattered randomly around the room. The room also contained a desk with a computer on it and a white bookcase resting against the wall closest by the door filled with various novels and folders. It was an ordinary room. _Ordinary. Just like me, _she thought. She hated this. She hated this day. Her eyes caught the framed photograph standing on her nightstand. It was a picture of her not much younger with a blonde boy by her side. He had his up beside him gripping an invisible sword, puffing up his chest and smiling a broad and goofy smile. Brittany had her arm up like she was flying, wearing a similar goofy smile. She traced the frame gently with her thumb and smiled fondly, remembering the day it had been taken.

FLASHBACK

_"No no! Come on, Brit. You have to pose like a rockstar with me. I don't wanna be the only one, you're the bass to my guitar!" A tall and awkward looking boy was dragging Brittany across the room by her arm. He had matching blonde hair, but darker blue eyes and a smile engulfing his boyishly handsome face. _

_"You're so dorky, Sam!" Brittany laughed, struggling to get free from his grip. She twisted around his body in the opposite direction of his arm successfully breaking free. Sam let her go as soon as he felt the tug on his arm, not wanting to hurt himself. He snickered, thinking how sneaky his friend could be. It gave him an idea that he knew she couldn't refuse. "Fine, how about we pull our finest move out? Superhero pose!" _

_Brittany stopped for a second to think. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side while humming out a long 'hmm', considering what he just had suggested, knowing already that she couldn't say no to that. If there was anything Brittany loved it was Superheroes, preferably with a unicorn as a sidekick. She shot a skeptical look towards Sam, "Are you sure we should do this?"_

_Sam smiled triumphantly, "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't. We'll be legends! Who's ever done a double year book photo before, huh?" _

_Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes. She was sure they wouldn't be. She was sure people had done that before, but couldn't help herself to be swept away by Sam's infectious enthusiasm. For as long as she could remember they had been friends. Best of friends. They would always be there for each other no matter what. She hoped that would never go away. Brittany smiled, stretching her arm out to Sam, waiting for him to join her. "Best legends." _

_Sam grinned at Brittany and without missing a beat, stretched his arm out as well to meet hers and gripped her wrist. "Best friends." he said in a strong, confident voice unlike his previous playful one. There was no doubt or joke behind it; he meant it. _

_Brittany smiled back, closed her hand around Sam's wrist and held on tight. _

_"Always."_

END FLASHBACK

Brittany put the picture back on the nightstand and took a deep breath. She could do this, just keep taking deep breaths. No problem. The blonde took one last deep breath and stood up. She walked out, through the hall and down the stairs slowly, one step at a time. She had a small fear of slipping and falling down the stairs ever since she had seen it in a movie. The smell of food hit her right away and her stomach growled loudly. _Oh, score! _Trying to ignore her fear, she took faster steps and jumped off the last one. She rushed into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Her aunt, still facing the stove, smiled knowing it was Brittany. Besides the fact that her husband wouldn't get up for another fifteen minutes, she could always tell when it was her niece who creeped behind her. The sound of socks gliding over the floor was a clear sign of Brittany feet. The redhead shut off the burner and scooped a portion of bacon and eggs onto a plate. She walked over to Brittany and put the plate down in front of her, kissing her head gently.

Brittany looked at the food spread out on the table. Her aunt would always make big breakfasts to make sure that her and her uncle would get enough food in them; breakfast being the foundation of a good day. There were pancakes, eggs and bacon, cereal, toast, various preserves and vegetables to eat. Every time she would take a second to decided and every time she would get equally confused on what to eat. She could never decide if she just wanted the sweet or the savory, and could she mix? For years, she had experimented with what savory food went with what sweet food. It usually ended up in disaster. She would however never let her aunt know, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Deciding to just eat what her aunt gave her, she ate with great pleasure, smiling sweetly towards her aunt in gratitude.

The redhead smiled back and took a sip from her coffee. She sat down on the seat across from Brittany, studying her with her gaze. "Are you nervous?"

The eggs that had been so smooth and silky before now turned harsh as Brittany swallowed. She put her fork down and took a big gulp from her juice to try and ease the coarseness in her throat. She nodded.

Her aunt pinched her lips together and gave her a look of sympathy. She understood, even thought it had been a long time, she definitely understood the nervous blonde's anxiety. She studied her niece closer while she was eating, wanting to comfort her the best she could and ease her worries. Her thoughts got interrupted when her husband walked into the kitchen. He was sporting a green bathrobe and slippers with his chestnut hair sticking out in all kinds of different angles. She smiled lovingly towards him, "Good morning, Will."

Will grabbed Brittany's head gently and kissed the topped of it loudly, making her giggle. He then walked over to his wife, "Good morning, my lovely Emma." Kissing her sweetly on the lips before walking over to the counter to make himself a cup of coffee. "So, are you excited Brittany? First day of school and all!"

Brittany once again swallowed like she was in pain and forced herself to give a small nod.

Will held his cup close and yawned. He leaned on the counter, smiling broadly towards the blonde, "Well, I'm sure you'll do great! Make new friends in no time."

Brittany poked the remains of her eggs, biting her lip. Emma looked lovingly at Brittany, deciding to spare her and change the subject, she turned her attention towards her husband, "Honey, tell her about the good news you received yesterday. I'm sure she'd love to her all about that."

"Oh, right!" Will immediately woke up, sat his cup down and put his hands out in a dramatic gesture, "Guess who's gonna be the new teacher of the Glee Club this year?" He paused.

Brittany turned her head up and looked at him with raised eyebrows. _The old one broke?_ She thought, wondering why they would need a new one.

He took a deep breath to try to contain his excitement, but pretty much failing. "Yours truly!"

"Really? That's so cool Uncle Will!" Brittany smiled and jumped in her seat, so excited for her uncle. She had always thought Glee Club was really cool and wished there would be one at her school. Maybe she could join. She caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall, realizing that she needed to hurry. She drank the last of her juice and got up from her seat. "I gotta go."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, turning her head towards the clock as well, "But, it's only 7:30? Your bus doesn't arrive until another half an hour."

"I know, but I'd rather walk. I don't really like to take the bus and besides it's not far from here. I'll be fine." Brittany smiled reassuringly and before her aunt could protest. she walked out from the kitchen and into the hallway. She quickly put on her thin beige jacket and white sneakers, grabbing her backpack on the way out of the door.

"Don't forget, you have dance class after school!"

Brittany stopped in full motion and turned around, "Oh, right!" She leaned in and grabbed the bag with her dance clothes, almost falling from the leaning. She pushed herself back outside and closed the door behind her. She took out her iPod and put the earphones in her ear, setting her music on shuffle. She took a deep breath, letting herself enjoy the crisp autumn air as she walked from her house and down the street from her block.

The street she lived on was nice and had a comfortable feeling to it. It was a street of light colored houses and white picket fences. Usually two cars in the driveway, a green and precise cut lawn with either a dog house or a birdbath as ornament. Most people would probably think it was boring and too typical, but Brittany definitely loved living there. It was like living in one of those really pretty paintings she had seen before in an ad or something. It felt like home to her.

She crossed a road splitting in different directions and turned left. The scenery changed to apartments and quaint little shops as she walked further away from the suburban dream. The air got heavier; instead of just smelling newly cut grass like before, she could now smell baked bread, coffee and fumes from the cars that were driving by her. The aroma of coffee was definitely getting to her; her body tingled slightly and her mouth watered of the thought of a strong and soothing cup of coffee. She glanced at her wristwatch and saw that she had another forty minutes until she'd have to be at school. Deciding to satisfy her craving she stopped at a stop light to cross the street to a café. The blonde hummed quietly to the music while waiting patiently. Cars drove by her in a hurry and the street buzzed already even though it was early in the morning, but she didn't seem bothered at all by the growing chaos. Her worries were temporarily suppressed by her music and the promise of coffee. As the stop sign signaled 'go', she stepped onto the street completely oblivious to the racing, pink convertible that flew down the street down towards her.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Brittany turned her head towards the sudden loud voice and her eyes flew open in shock. When the driver saw that Brittany had noticed her too late, she stepped on the breaks and the car came to a halt, inches away from where the blonde now stood paralyzed with fear. Brittany's breath caught in her throat and in panic gripped the straps of her backpack hard, unable to move or speak. Her heart pounded hard against her chest like it was gonna break free from it's bony prison and make a mess on the street. Her head was no longer filled with music, but with every cell in her body screaming with fear, unlike her throat that was completely closed up.

The driver blew a blonde curl away from her face and smoothed out her hair. She had medium short beautiful blonde hair framing her almost doll-like face with long eyelashes and plump pink lips. But unlike Brittany she had darker eyes in a mix of green and brown. She was definitely gorgeous. To most she would probably be called perfect. To Brittany: the bringer of death. The blonde driver noticed Brittany who was still standing in front of her car with the most fearful expression on her face and she suddenly stood up from her seat, "Oh, god. Oh my god! Are you alright? Did I hit you? Are you hurt?"

Brittany kept starring at her like a deer caught in headlights. Was she alright? Well, there was no pain. Check. She was still standing up and not lying on the street like a squished banana. Check. She had passed her first near death experience without suffering from a heart attack. Check. She was definitely not dead.

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The shock still had a powerful grip on her vocal abilities, but the look she was getting from the blonde driver and the definite awkward situation she was in made her force herself to give her some kind of answer, "I'm fine." She squeaked out. Satisfied with that, Brittany turned and walked away as quickly as she could towards the café.

"Wha-" The blonde driver leaned over her car door, "Wait!"

Upon hearing the driver's voice again, Brittany hurried even faster into the café wanting to escape the situation as fast as possible. She flung the door open and rushed over to the counter. Still with eyes big as plates, starring at the now slightly uncomfortable looking barista, she finally let out a deep breath that she was holding in, feeling relief wash over her when she could finally breathe again.

"The strongest of what you have and make it a double."


	2. Adapting

**Author's note: Introduction time! So, this is my first time writing fiction in a few years, so I'm feeling a little rusty, but I guess I just got so inspired watching the no1 couple on any show right now! (even though we're left in the cold...) I couldn't really help myself.  
><strong>

**I've been thinking about this idea for a while now, and would really love to get some feedback! **

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

Adapting

Brittany walked through the egg white corridors of her new school. Trying her best to dodge the oncoming students, she took in the surroundings of hormonal teenagers, grayish lockers and tired looking teachers; each one nursing a cup of coffee in slight resemblance of a toddler. The sight of such broken down grown ups made Brittany even more nervous. She definitely wasn't used to that. Grown ups were supposed to be the ones in charge and not the ones with their heads down looking like they wanted the day to end already. Right?

The blonde clutched her class schedule in her right hand, searching for the right classroom. She was still early, but wanted to find the room as fast as she could so she would have time to settle in. She tried to balance all her books in her left arm that she had yet to put in her locker. Speaking of, where was it anyway? She had tried to find it earlier, but it seemed to be missing. It was like it didn't exist. Maybe they had removed it as a prank on the 'new girl'. That's not very nice. Where would she put her books?

Deep in thought, she kept walking through the corridors, no longer paying attention to where she was going. Which incidentally led to her not successfully dodge the person in front of her and instead collided, making her drop her books all over the floor.

"Hey, watch it!

She instantly jumped back in surprise at the harsh voice and shot her head up to look at her victim. She was met with the same hazel eyes she had seen before: The beautiful bringer of death. Expecting to see a scowl or some kind of angry expression to match the harsh voice she instead saw a gentle expression grace the blonde beauty's eyes and face.

"Hey, it's you. The mystery girl from before. You ran off before I got to apologize, you know." The blonde smiled.

Brittany was once again unable to speak; feeling even more awkward than before. What are the odds of making a fool of yourself twice in front of the same person in less than an hour? She wouldn't know since math has never been her strongest subject, but probably not very likely.

"I guess this makes us somewhat even."

Brittany looked over the blonde that had an amused look on her face. She was dressed in some type of school uniform in the colors of red, white, and black with white sneakers on. Her outfit reminded Brittany of a candy cane. Maybe they sold them to raise money or something. She was a few inches shorter and her hair was pulled up in a perfect pony tail.

"Hey! Are you gonna apologize for being in the way? 'Cause we've gots better things to do with our time than to wait for your mouth to catch up with the rest of you. Or are you just mute?"

There was that harsh voice again. Brittany didn't even dare to look to whom the voice belonged to. Her head sunk immediately and she dropped her gaze to the floor where she saw her books. "Sorry." She managed to mumble and bent down to gather her books. She heard the blonde beauty's voice tell her friend to be nice and heard the offender scoff back. Brittany winced. This was definitely a really bad start. Why can't she just pay more attention. Brittany stood up with her books back in her arms and her gaze still on the floor.

"Don't pay attention to _Satan_ over here, she's just jealous of my compassion." The blonde said gently and then turned towards her friend, "You should try it every once in a while. Maybe then people would actually like you."

Her friend scoffed again, "I don't need people to like me. I'm hot. But whatever, you two lovebirds can be nice to each other all you want, like I said: I have better things to do. I'm out." And with that, she strutted away, leaving the blonde duo alone.

The blonde beauty rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Brittany who was still starring at the floor. "Please don't mind her. I'm Quinn by the way." She said, holding out her hand.

Brittany looked up and saw a sweet smile on the blonde's lips which made her relax a little. Convinced that the blonde was genuinely nice, she shook her hand, "Um, Brittany. Pierce. Nice to meet you."

Quinn grinned, "So you can speak. Nice to meet you Brittany. You're new right? I think I would remember seeing you around seeing how I keep 'running' into you." She winked.

"Yeah, I just started today. I can't find my classroom." Brittany bit her lip, feeling stupid that she couldn't even find a room.

"No problem! I can definitely help you. Why don't we start by putting away your books?"

"I don't have a locker. I think they took it as a prank, but it's okay, I don't mind carrying them and I've got a backpack if they get too heavy. That's what it's for, right?" Brittany said, readjusting the books in her arm. They were kinda annoyingly slippery.

Quinn laughed slightly, she didn't know if Brittany was actually serious with what she had said and didn't want to offend her, but couldn't help but laugh. She was definitely quirky, but likable, "I'll look into that. What's your first period?"

"Math." _Ugh. _

"Alright, easy enough." Quinn said and started walking, "It's just around the corner so you weren't far off."

Brittany followed Quinn as she led her down the left corridor. They stopped in front of a classroom that was starting to fill up with students. Brittany peaked in and immediately noticed that a seat by the window in the back was still free. _Shotgun. _She turned back towards Quinn, giving her a smile of appreciation, "Thank you for being so nice."

"No worries, really. It's the least I could do." Quinn smiled back, "Look if you want you can sit with us during lunch. I can introduce you to everyone else."

Brittany swallowed. Quinn was nice. Definitely nice. She liked Quinn, but that other girl honestly scared her a little. She didn't want to impose in fear of pissing her off again. "Um… Well–"

"Great!" Quinn cut her off, not noticing the fear in Brittany's eyes, "See you then."

She watched as Quinn walked off. She even walked like she was a princess or some kind of royalty. Maybe she was. She guessed that would be pretty cool since she's never known anyone like that before. They usually throw the best fancy parties, that's for sure. Brittany turned on her heel and saw that the seat she shotgunned was still free. She rushed over and plopped down on the hard seat, finally letting go of her heavy books.

Not a minute later the teacher walked in; an old woman looking exactly as tired as the teachers she saw in the hall. The teacher immediately started scribbling mathematical equations on the black board which made Brittany immediately zone out. She put her head on the pile of books and looked out the window. She saw a big green lawn outside with a single tree, pretty close to the window. A pair of blackbirds frolicked amongst the branches, bringing a smile to Brittany's face. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. 

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came way too slowly for Brittany's liking. Her stomach growled and her mind was too easily distracted; more so than usual. She couldn't really remember what the teacher had been talking about. Looking down at her notes, seeing doodles of unicorns, ducks, and herself as a duck riding on a unicorn made her even more confused. What class was she in? She really wasn't sure, but her teacher was waving her arms in an animated fashion. It was definitely funny, but confusing.<p>

The bell rung loudly in the classroom and all of the students immediately jumped up, grabbing their things while running out the door as fast as they could. Brittany got up and stuffed her notes in her backpack. She smiled thinking of not being alone the first day for lunch, not really believing her luck. Maybe sometimes getting almost hit by a car can be a good thing. She started walking out the classroom, but stopped when she heard her teacher's voice.

"Hey, new girl."

Brittany turned around to face her teacher. She too was a blonde, but had more grayish eyes and long straight hair reaching down past her shoulders. She was a little taller than Brittany and had a slim frame. She was definitely what you'd call a hot teacher. The teacher was collecting her papers when she spoke to Brittany. She smiled friendly, "You doing okay the first day?"

Brittany smiled back and nodded, "Yeah. People are nice."

"Good. You tell me if that changes or if you need help catching up. You seemed a little confused back there and I apologize if that's my fault, I get a little carried away sometimes talking about my one true love." The teacher sighed with a smile.

Brittany looked confused, "Who?"

"History! I'm Holly Holiday, in case you missed my introduction back when, and I'll be the one nagging you about it." Holly said, patting Brittany's shoulder, "Good talk, new girl. Keep up the good work."

Holly walked away whistling on an unfamiliar tune. Brittany turned and stared after her, still a little dumbfounded by the very energized teacher. She was definitely not like the others. 

* * *

><p>Standing outside the cafeteria, Brittany sighed deeply. She was nervous. What if Quinn hadn't meant it? What if Quinn was gonna take back the invitation? What if she had just been polite when inviting her, but didn't <em>really<em> want her to join them. Sometimes people do that when they don't wanna hurt someone's feelings.

Brittany peaked through the window on the doors and saw a group of girls wearing the same type of uniform, sitting at one of the lunch tables. She saw no sign of the shorter blonde, but maybe she was just sitting in an awkward angle or maybe someone was blocking her from Brittany's view. Brittany pulled back and leaned against the wall next to the doors. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath._ I can do this. Here we go._

Brittany straightened herself and turned to push the doors open, but instead, was met by the same group of girls she had seen sitting at their table just a minute before. Brittany jumped back in surprise. "Um, hi?"

One of the girls, a redhead, took a step forward. Her face was stern with a fake smile, "Can we help you?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet Quinn for–"

The redhead put her hand up to interrupt Brittany, "I'm gonna stop you right there. You're new, so you obviously don't know the rules around here. In this school we're on top and you–" She paused and looked at Brittany from head to toe, "Are definitely not." She laughed and turned her head towards the group of girls who immediately joined in.

Hurt flashed in Brittany's eyes. Her throat felt dry and her chest heavy. This must be some kind of misunderstanding. Where was Quinn?

The redhead turned her attention back towards Brittany, "So know your place or we'll make you. So nice to meet you." She grinned a fake smile and turned on her heel, walking away back into the cafeteria with the rest of the group who was throwing dirty looks at Brittany over their shoulders. The name 'Cheerios' was spelt across their backs. Funny how she didn't really feel cheery from meeting them.

Brittany tried to swallow, but instead her throat just felt kind of lumpy.

"New girl."

Her gaze shifted when she heard her new nickname. The voice was raspy and deep. She had definitely heard it before and recognized it as Quinn's friend.

The group separated to stand behind a dark haired girl with a matching uniform. Her head was cocked to the side and she held herself up high with her hands on her hips. Her eyes, even from afar, looked almost as dark as the night and her lips were full and pulled up in a malicious smile. Her skin had the natural tone of caramel, looking absolutely delicious like the rest of her. Even though she looked shorter than Brittany, she couldn't help but to feel really inferior to the dark haired beauty. She looked powerful and dangerous.

"Welcome to McKinley High. Hope you like it here. " The dark haired girl's smile turned into a vicious grin.

Two jocks suddenly appeared in front of Brittany and just as sudden, something wet, icy and sticky covered her face. The liquid ran down past her chin, past her neck and dripped down into her shirt, making her freeze all over. Her eyes stung and her lips felt like they were molded shut by the stickiness. Tears welled up in her eyes which only made it hurt even more.

The Cheerios broke out in laughter. Brittany's humiliation echoed through out the cafeteria. It was deafening. She needed to get out. Needed to escape.

She ran.


	3. Hidden

**Author's note: So, I know that it's taken me a while to update and I apologize for that! My goal is to try and update at least one chapter every week. **

**Some of you have asked if this is a supernatural story: Yes! It'll be introduced soon.  
><strong>

**And I also wanna thank all of you for the reviews! I really appreciate it :D Any feedback is like gold, so if you feel up for it please feel free!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

Hidden 

Brittany sat on the lid of the toilet seat with her arms wrapped around her legs and her knees tugged under her chin. She was staring at the bathroom door, but at the same time at nothing. Her eyes were glazed over as tears gently made their way down her cheeks, burning her tender and tear-streaked skin. Her sobs and shakes had stopped a while ago, but she couldn't stop new tears from continuously falling from her puffed eyes. Not as long as everything was still fresh in her mind. Not as long as she could still taste the sweet syrup on her lips.

She felt tired. She closed her eyes and sniffed, letting her head fall down to rest on her knees. She could smell the weapon used for her humiliation. It's sweet and tangy aroma lingered in her nose. Even though she had tried to wash it out in the sink, the smell still lingered; reminding her that she was at the bottom of the hierarchy. She didn't have to ask herself or anyone else why. She was a nobody. Completely alone.

* * *

><p>Brittany pulled her white tank top over her head and smoothed it out over her stomach and hips. She brushed her fingers through her hair gently before putting it up in a pony tail. She took in her new appearance; no longer soaked in icy sugar, but in her dance sweats and black sneakers. After waiting for a while for lunch to be over and for everyone to be in class, she had made a break for it, running over to the local dance studio.<p>

The locker room was empty and quiet. Brittany sat down on the bench behind her locker and tucked her feet underneath of her. The florescent lights hummed and occasionally flicked, but it didn't bother her. She enjoyed the calm it brought, like the lights were powered by tiny fireflies with humming wings. Whenever the lights would flicker she'd imagine that they were playing a game of bumping into each other or dancing.

Brittany looked at the clock on the wall. An hour and twenty minutes before dance class would start. She was definitely excited. It was the highlight of any day during the week. Even though she wasn't the best at dancing, she could never give it up. It brought her freedom and comfort that she desperately sought right now, but she wished she could move like she did in her mind. Graceful, carefree, light like a feather. Well, maybe not like a feather. It'd be too hard to stay down on the ground every time it would be windy outside and heights weren't really her favorite thing in the world. Since she couldn't fly (and she had tried) she didn't really see the point in being up so high. It was too much of a tease.

She looked at the clock again. Only five minutes had passed since last time. She sighed, getting slightly bored. Maybe running away the first day had been a bad thing. She knew skipping school was bad, even though it hadn't been the whole day. She knew that as soon as her aunt and uncle found out they'd get that disappointed expression on their faces. The one where it kinda looked like they had to pee 'cause their faces were all scrunched up, but there would also be sadness in their eyes. Brittany hated making people sad; especially family. Uncle Will would preach again about how bad it was to run away and how you should always stay and fight, but then again, her clothes were all soggy and sugary and attending class in her dance sweats would be weird. Maybe if they'd been a certain kind of school sweats it would've been fine. Maybe she could get some for emergencies like these. She was also pretty sure that fighting was not allowed on school grounds and she was a horrible fighter. She wasn't really great at anything. Great, now she was even more bummed out.

Grabbing the bag beside her, she unzipped it and searched in one of the front pockets for her phone. When she found it, she clicked on the button on the side of it to unlock the screen. No calls. No texts. Nothing. She knew there wasn't gonna be, but she always had hope. She opened up a new text message draft and typed out "I miss you." one letter at a time, slowly. She knew it was pointless, but it made her feel a little better. Like they could still talk in some way.

She deleted the message and threw her phone back into her bag. The waiting game continued.

* * *

><p>The music sounded loudly through the white studio and the bass pounded heavily through the air. Bodies moved in unison with each other; bumping, bending with every limb on their body in perfect control. Except for one.<p>

Brittany had trouble keeping up. She felt stiff and uncoordinated and definitely out of place from everyone else. They moved so fluidly to the music like they were breathing it, like it was a part of them. Brittany wished that she could move like that, but she had never gotten to that good. She didn't really know why. She wasn't bad, but she wasn't like them. Still, she loved dancing and didn't let her body stop her from doing it.

Out of breath and sweaty, she stretched her legs thoroughly against the ballet barre in the corner of the studio. Her muscles ached deliciously when they stretched and she felt warmth spreading through her body, relaxing her. She gripped the barre with both her hands and bent her head down to stretch her neck for a moment. She breathed deeply through her nose and closed her eyes, not thinking about anything. Just letting everything go quiet for a second.

But, it wouldn't.

* * *

><p>The door front door closed.<p>

Brittany looked up from her spot in the corner of the couch where she was playing on her phone. Her uncle stood in the hallway in deep concentration, balancing two grocery bags filled with food and trying not to drop them. The blonde shot up and skipped over to him, her arms catching one of the tipping bags just in time.

Will, unknown to her presence before, whipped his head around in surprise, "Jesus, Brittany! Way to scare an old man."

"You're not old, Uncle, just antique. Like our furniture." Brittany said simply while carrying the groceries into the kitchen.

He chuckled, "Thanks for that, and for the help. I don't really feel like cleaning the hallway three times tonight." He stepped into the kitchen and put the bag down on the island counter next to the other one and started unloading the various fruits, meat and vegetables.

Brittany's eyes shone from the sight of the food and let out a small 'Mmm'. Her favorite thing in the world was food. Plain and simple. Her eyes drifted back and forth between the vegetables and fruit, contemplating on which one to steal first and not at all paying attention to what her uncle was talking about. Something to do with her aunt, songs and a tyrant dictator in a small package? What does that even mean? Ooo, Dots!

Will snickered when a familiar hand intruded his peripheral vision, sneakily trying to grab the box of sweet goodness. He quickly dropped the last orange down into the fruit bowl and grabbed the box of candy before Brittany could get to it. She could feel a pout starting to form on her lisping mock hurt, "Do want…" Whispering mostly to herself.

A chestnut eyebrow shot up in playfulness, "Promise you won't spoil your appetite?"

"Yes!"

"You sure? You won't be too full to eat dinner later?"

"No!"

"Am I the greatest uncle ever?"

"I don't know, ask that Guinness guy."

The box suddenly flew towards Brittany who fumbled with it in her arms, failing to catch it. Definitely slippery for being cardboard.

"Smartass." Will chuckled, and finished unpacking the rest of the food while Brittany struggled to get the box open. She finally settled on biting open a hole in one of the corners. Ripping open the cardboard with her teeth, a piece of candy fell into her mouth. Unexpected, but delicious. The dots filled her mouth and she chewed away happily. The sweetness licked her wounds from the horror earlier in the day and she felt instantly better.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes into cooking, Brittany had finished the dots and sat relaxed on one of the bar stools by the island. Her head supported by her arms folded over the counter, she watched as her uncle cooked passionately, but neatly. She knew that her aunt freaked out big time by messy stuff so she, just like her uncle, always kept things neat and spot free. Usually when her uncle cooked she'd help him by wiping up the mess if there was any. She saw it as team work since she couldn't cook even if her life depended on it so it still gave her something to do. But, not tonight. She was just too tired; completely worn out from the first day.<p>

The blonde closed her eyes and let her body relax further into the counter. She felt a small wave of sleep washing over her. The sugar from the candy hadn't really done anything to her blood sugar. She felt as sluggish as ever.

"So, how was your first day?"

Her uncle's voice didn't even startle her. She almost missed it and took a second before shrugging, "Fine." She didn't wanna lie, but she didn't really wanna share either.

Will was used to teenagers being quiet or randomly broody in his class, but definitely not used to Brittany acting like her peers. She was always bubbly and talkative. It threw him off. Not really knowing how to pursue the conversation further, he kept stirring the pot of meat sauce and the pot of pasta simultaneously, perplexed by what could possibly be bothering his niece. "Did you meet some nice people?"

The image of Quinn and Miss Holiday immediately popped into her head. They had been nice so that wouldn't be a lie, "Yes."

He smiled, relaxing from Brittany's answer. High school could definitely be a bitch so any kindness is a small comfort, "Did you make some friends?"

"No."

"Oh." Will's face fell and his smile faded. It was just the first day, though, "Well, I'm sure you will soon. Who could resist you?" He turned, facing the back of his niece's head.

Brittany rolled her head over to her uncle and met his warm, comforting eyes. His smile was wide and hopeful. She knew she couldn't tell him about today, it would make him so sad, considering how well everything had been before. She didn't want to worry him with stupid high school drama, so she only smiled back, trying to be as reassuring as she could.

"Yeah. Soon."


	4. Invisible

**Author's note: I'm terribly sorry it's taken me soooo long to update! I will give no excuses, I just suck. I am more back in the game now, though, so I will try to update as much as I can!  
><strong>

**I really appreciate all your reviews and comments. They make me a happy camper!  
><strong>

**Also, happy new years!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

Invisible

_Knock, knock. _

Two weeks later, Brittany's aunt found her the same way as always: sitting on the bed, already dressed, starring out the window. She hoped she was just enjoying the view and this was some sort of morning ritual. Like yoga. But the look in the blonde's eyes told her that her theory wasn't really spot on. Whatever spark she had seen at the beginning of the semester wasn't there anymore. Instead her eyes were dull and tired. A pale and washed out kind of blue, covering the eyes in a thin film that had no depth. It made her heart stung, hoping it wasn't permanent.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

The redhead stuck her head in further, "Good morning, sweetie."

Brittany craned her neck and met gentle brown eyes, shining with playfulness and a hint of sympathy. The mixture was odd to her.

"Guess what we're having for breakfast?" Her aunt paused for dramatic effect. She knew that Brittany wouldn't really guess considering her mood, but she wanted to build up a suspense in hope that it would get a kick out of her niece. "Afternoon tea!"

A small smile immediately spread across the blonde's face. She _loved _afternoon tea. Just the fact that tea had it's own time made it special and having it in the morning with her aunt made it their special thing. Brittany felt a sudden rush of optimism spread through her body, giving her a newfound energy. Her eyes found that sparkle again. Emma watched in rejoice how the happy-Brittany returned to her again as she bounced across the bed, nearly falling to to the floor face first, and joined her by the bedroom door. The both giggled as they skipped together through the hall and down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The air felt intense. The halls seemed smaller. The crowd thicker and Brittany had never felt more invisible. Expecting the wrath of the Cheerios first thing in the morning, as always, the blonde was wearing a basic black and long sleeved shirt, black shorts in that material that dries really fast, gray tights and sturdy boots. Although somber, her attire was safe and screamed 'No permanent stains!'. She was definitely prepared for anything they could throw at her (hopefully not literary).<p>

Brittany circled the halls, pressed up against the lockers to disappear as much as she could while trying to find her new locker. Why was it so hard to find? Did they movie it again? Geography just wasn't her thing. Or numbers. Or anything school like. She definitely needed Quinn, but had a feeling that maybe Quinn was off limits. The mysterious latina haunted her mind; wondering what she did to make her her enemy. She posed no threat to her and frankly, didn't see what her problem was. Anger steamed from the bottom of her stomach. Why couldn't people just leave her alone?

The blonde finally walked by what looked to be her locker. She loosened her fingers and pulled out the now wrinkly piece of paper she had gotten from her principle. Yep. Looks like. While turning the dial she spotted Quinn not too far away, walking alone with no Cheerios in sight. Taking her chances, she smiled and waved. Much to her surprise, Quinn reciprocated. Warmth spread through her like a fire. The smile stuck to her face like glue, giving her some spark in her for the first time in weeks. She opened her locker and threw her backpack in, feeling relieved to get all that weight off her shoulders and grabbed her Biology book from the bag. As soon as she stuck her head out from her locker, it slammed hard right in front of her, barely missing her nose. Brittany turned sharply to the left meeting dark eyes, her baby blue widen in surprise. Her breath caught in her throat as darkness pierced through her. There was something so deep about those eyes. Like a dark deep abyss. So deep that if you fell into it you'd never make it to the surface again.

Brittany's eyes traveled over the features of the dark Latina; her posture radiating threat. Brittany felt confused. Why was she slamming her locker shut? "Is this not my locker? Did I take yours?"

The latina huffed, "Don't play smart with me."

"I'm not. I was never really good at drama." The blonde stuttered, hugging her book closer to her body.

Santana squinted her eyes. "Right. Meet me at the parking lot after school. Alone. No questions asked."

Brittany turned her head and looked around, thinking maybe the latina was talking to someone else. No one was standing behind her or to her side so naturally, maybe she was indeed meaning her. How strange. Were they friends now? Thinking that the cheerleader might get annoyed with her questions though, she merely nodded her head in response.

This satisfied Santana, strutting away and leaving Brittany utterly confused to why she'd even talk to her now or let alone invite her to something. Strange indeed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was kind of a haze; her mind occupied with trying to figure out what the latina had planned, not even noticing that she hadn't been harassed or slushied once. Every class consisted of her just staring into space, tapping her pen against her books; surely pissing people off, but too far gone to even care. For being her enemy, the cheerleader was on her mind a lot. Clouding her thoughts with everlasting questions and wonders. Santana has been nothing but mean to her so why would she wanna talk to her? Why should she even go? It might be a trap. What kind though… Maybe they were making up. Maybe she wasn't such a bad person.<p>

Deciding to give the cheerleader a chance for redemption, Brittany rushed through the halls when the last bell rung. She grabbed her backpack and darted through the mass of bodies, out to the parking lot, taking a spot on the bike rack. There she waited until the cars were all gone and the sun had set to a gloomy dim over the campus. The wind blew gently around her, icing her fingers and the tip of her nose, reminding her to remind her aunt to take out her fall jacket and gloves later. She always forgets. A rattle behind her brings her out of thought and into consciousness. She quickly turns around finding Santana standing behind her, almost coy, still in her cheerleader outfit. She had a smile on her face Brittany couldn't really interpret. "You came." She said.

"You told me to." Brittany nodded.

Santana crept closer, swaying her hips almost as if dancing, "So you can listen, and all this time I thought I was interacting with a deaf. I thought we told you to know your place."

Brittany swallowed harshly; her tongue suddenly feeling very thick in her mouth. Yeah, this was definitely a trap. Damnit, "I, uh, um…"

The latina gently laughed, with a gentleness the blonde wasn't used to. Maybe this was all a joke. Brittany looked around to see if they were still alone, if the cheerleader was laughing with someone else. Finding no one, she turned back to the quiet, still smiling cheerleader, "You see, there's an order on this school; a structure if you will. If someone disturbs that structure." She paused.

Suddenly the world went black. Brittany gasped for air against something soft and tight around her head. Her hands were pulled back behind her and tied with rope. A large and hard body stood behind her, pressing up against her and holding her tightly. Panic and adrenalin kicked in. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe very well. Her whole body told her to fight against it, but with a few tugs she knew it would be pointless: the body holding her hostage was so much stronger. She tried to make a sound, but a big hand was covering her mouth, letting nothing out except strangled chokes. She felt a presence in front of her, something that smelled sweet and spicy at the same time."You should've listened, new girl. I pray you will after this." The blonde felt herself being pulled backwards and thrown into a vehicle. She heard laughs around her, felt her being pushed around in the backseat. She closed her eyes hard and wished away from all of this. She felt ill, her body tight from fear and her mind racing of all kinds of horror scenarios. She willed herself to be as quiet and still as she possibly could. If she behaved good, maybe they'd let her go. Usually, good behavior gets her out of grounding faster; maybe this would work the same way.

The sounds changed from asphalted road to dusty gravel. The car stopped and she was dragged out head first. A crack echoed in her ear as she landed on her shoulder, tumbling away from the car and the harsh laughs of her peers. Pain shot down her arm and up her neck. She groaned loudly, trying to get on her knees as she pressed her face against the ground, spitting out dust and gravel. Brittany heard fast footsteps approaching her. She tried to get up as fast as possible, but failed as her hurt shoulder slowed her down too much. She felt a foot pressing against her side, pushing her down on the ground again. She closed her eyes hard, biting back the tears and screams bubbling up. Don't give in, don't give them the satisfaction, she thought. The hood was suddenly lifted up just above her eyes; the redheaded Cheerio was smiling maliciously at her. "Don't fuck with us, blonde, and we won't fuck with you. Got it?" Brittany nodded. Tears escaped her eyes as she looked around seeing five Cheerios standing around her, none of which she knew, with Santana in the back. She locked eyes with the dark haired cheerleader, pleading for mercy. Santana stood still, emotionless and hard. She snapped her fingers and turned around. The group followed her lead and walked away.

"Nighty night." The redhead covered her face once again and strutted away.

Brittany felt panic rising through her again. They were really stranding her alone, tied up and blind. "W-wait!" Her choked stutter fell on deaf ears as the car engine roared and disappeared through the night. The sounds of crickets, the wind rustling through leaves and her labored breathing were the only sounds she could hear. She was truly alone. Her heart raced hard against her chest. She winced and whined as she tried to break free from her bondage. The rope chafing her wrists, burning her, branding her. She struggled until she had no more energy left, until the rope had dug into her so deep she could feel a warm liquid, she could only guessed was blood, sticking to her skin. She puffed and coughed against her fabric prison. She finally let herself cry.

After what felt like hours, she could hear a car hummed down the road. Brittany sniffed and swallowed back the rest of her cries. Maybe they were coming back for her, maybe she'd get to go home. Hope calmed down her breathing and she cleared her lungs. As the car came closer, she tried to get back up on her knees. Using her good shoulder, pushed herself up to a sitting position. The car stopped not too far from her; heavy footsteps approached her, scraping hard against the ground. They didn't sound like the footsteps from before. Fear washed over her again. Before she could open her mouth, the hood was pulled back, revealing her to the night. Lights flashed over her eyes, blinding her and blurring the stranger in front of her. She blinked over and over until she could barely make out goggles in white. Something wet sprayed over her face. Brittany squinted as it stung her eyes, suddenly feeling so tired, her body heavy and her face relaxed. A shape appeared in from of her, different from the whites; darker, broader in blue. It bent down over her, studying her. Brittany swayed from side to side, feeling heavier with a smile on her lips. She didn't feel alarmed anymore or scared. A calmness spread through her, warming her like a soft bed would. The shape touched her cheek, leaving the feelings of kittens and butterflies on her skin. She giggled. Maybe this was her savior. Maybe everything was going to be okay after all.

"Superman?"

The white spread around her before everything went dark again.


End file.
